


Control

by Anonymous



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam has a thing for power, Anal Sex, Fucked Stupid, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There is absolutely no plot whatsoever it's literally JUST porn, Top Adam Parrish, bottom gansey, slight edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gansey looked absolutely wrecked: his hair was a mess, his face flush and lips a swollen red. He was a dream, looking so tantalizing, all tied up for Adam to have. Gansey had given up all his power, and now Adam had all of it- something that both of them wereso unbelievably okay with.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86
Collections: Anonymous





	Control

Adam's hands were on Gansey's cheeks.

Adam rushed forward and kissed Gansey hard, knocking his wire-frame glasses a bit sideways as he tilted his head, pressing into the other boy. Gansey let out an appropriately polite gasp- his body frozen for a slight moment as he processed what was happening. His hand came up to wrap around Adam's wrist, and for a second Adam started to pull away like he thought Gansey was going to ask him to, was going to pull his wrist away with his hand and ask "why?". But then, Gansey slowly, jerkily, opened his mouth, and he felt Adam smile against his mouth and go back in.

Gansey didn't know how Adam was such a good kisser. His mouth was smooth and demanding, moving sensual and hot against Gansey's. It was good, _felt_ good, so Gansey let his hands rest on Adam's shoulder's, squeezing tight. Then they slid down, over Adam's biceps and his forearms, back up to his biceps, moved inwards and down so that Gansey's palms were pressing against his partner's pecs. Adam sucked in a harsh breath and pulled away.

Gansey almost began to ask if he had gone too far, but then his back was hitting a wall and Adam's mouth was suddenly attached to his _neck_ , and the question dissipated from his mind. If Adam was a good kisser, then he was even better at this... whatever this was. "Tell me about Glendower," Adam told him, a deep whisper against the skin of his neck, and Gansey blinked, trying to refocus as he distantly reached up to straighten his glasses.

"I beg... your pardon?" Gansey asked, breathless and buzzing with energy. 

"Just talk to me," Adam murmured, scraped his teeth under Gansey's jaw. Gansey shuddered. 

"Okay," Gansey said, suspicious. "Well. I was thinking about Cabeswater, and it's connection to Glendower, and I-" Adam ducked down, and suddenly he was mouthing at Gansey's neck again. Gansey paused. "What is the point of asking me to talk if you aren't going to listen?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"You'll see," Adam urged, pressing short kisses below his ear. 

Gansey didn't see, but he continued anyway. "There are so many variables with Glendower that we need to consider. Yes, his journey coincides with the leyline, but does Cabeswater? The entrance is obviously on the line, but what about the rest... of it?" And oh, now Gansey was starting to see what Adam meant. As he talked, Adam attacked his neck with open mouth kisses, nips with his teeth, slow and gentle sucking. It was distracting. "I was thinking... we should..." Adam attached himself to a patch of skin just below the angle of his jaw and Gansey bit his lip to stifle a moan, but his body betrayed him and jolted. He felt Adam smirk against his skin. "Try to enter-" Gansey gasped as Adam swirled his tongue against the skin in his mouth. "through another... part of- part of the line-" 

Adam bit down lightly, taking the skin he'd just kissed red and pulling it out just a bit. It was enough to send electricity down to Gansey's toes, and he let his head fall back to hit the wall. "Please, Adam," he gasped. He didn't even know what he was begging for.

"Please what?" Adam asked, pulling away to look at Gansey. Gansey's cheeks reddened when Adam looked down at his neck and developed a wolfish grin. "Sorry about your neck."

Gansey surprised himself by almost whining, but he swallowed it down. Adam seemed so calm and cool, so in control, and here was Gansey, a wilting mess beneath him. Gansey discovered that he liked that- he liked that Adam made him like this, so needy and wanton, while he was maintaining his levelheadedness. He was hard, for Christ's sake, but unless you were Gansey, pressed close with your knee between his thighs, you wouldn't have known. 

"I need more," Gansey pleaded, and Adam looked down at him. 

"Do you?" he said, and Gansey felt his knees go weak. His chest feeling tight, he nodded.

Adam grinned. Stepping back, he moved to the other side of the room where his bed was, not asking Gansey to follow him but assuming he would. Gansey did, helplessly trailing after Adam. 

"Lay down," Adam said, and Gansey did. Adam's bed was smaller than his, and less soft, but Gansey barely had time to dwell on those facts when Adam was leaning over him, swinging his leg over his hips and straddling him, that wicked grin still playing with his lips. Slowly, he reached down and grabbed Gansey's hands, guiding them upwards until they were being pressed into the headboard, both of his wrists in Adam's one handed grip. The other hand cupped his jaw, the thumb running tauntingly over his kiss-swollen bottom lip. Almost out of instinct, Gansey reached out and licked the finger. He watched as Adam's eyes drifted shut and the thumb dipped into his mouth for a moment- Gansey shut his lips and sucked, and Adam pushed his finger in a bit more before removing it. His eyes were dark when he opened them. "Is this okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Gansey breathed, and Adam dove in. He kissed Gansey senseless, pulling and biting his lips and dipping his tongue into his mouth with his free hand running up and down Gansey's torso, and Gansey could barely breathe. Gansey squirmed underneath him, hands trapped against the headboard. He wanted to touch Adam back- he could have, could've taken his wrists from Adam's loose hold and pressed his palms against his lower back- but he liked the power Adam had when they were like this. 

Gansey's breath caught on a desperate moan when Adam rolled his hips down, the pressure of even their clothes dicks pressing together feeling incredible. Adam did it again, starting up a slow rhythm. He gyrated above Gansey, pressing their crotches together with purpose, and Gansey could only lie there and helplessly buck up into Adam, feeling overwhelmed and pleasured but still wanting more, more, please more.

"You sound like a whore, moaning so loud and desperate like that," Adam teased, and Gansey whimpered. _Oh_ he thought.

"Oh," Adam said, raising an eyebrow. "Did you like that?"

Gansey shifted beneath him, face turning red. "Don't mock me." He was flush with both lingering pleasure and embarrassment. 

"No, no, you're misunderstanding," Adam shook his head. "Do you want me to keep doing it?"

Gansey inhaled sharply. "Will you laugh at me if I say yes?"

"No."

He took a deep breath. "Then yes."

"Okay," Adam said. Then he swiftly moved back in to kiss Gansey again, resuming to rub their crotches together. Gansey choked on a pleasured groan, but when he bucked up into Adam the sound came out as a whimper. Gansey found that he didn't quite care, and followed it up with a loud, needy moan.

"Please," he pleaded, clutching at Adam's shoulders. "Please, Adam, touch me."

Adam didn't give a verbal response, instead beginning to move his kisses lower and lower on Gansey's body. He spent a good minute licking at his neck again, showing no mercy and leaving Gansey quivering, before rucking up the other boy's shirt and pressing his lips to his chest. 

Gansey arched his chest when Adam's mouth found his nipple, his tongue flattening over the bud as he nipped at it. At the same time, he pressed the heel of his palm against Gansey's crotch, who gave a full-body shudder at the sensation. "You're so sensitive," Adam observed, watching at the way Gansey nodded distractedly, eyes hazy and chest heaving. "You don't even care what I'm saying, do you?" he asked. "You're just nodding along so I'll finally do something."

"Please," Gansey breathed again, and Adam couldn't say no when Gansey sounded like _that_. 

Adam sank further down Gansey's body, finger's working deftly at the button and zipper on his khaki shorts. Gansey rolled his hips upward into the light pressure, but Adam moved his hands away so that all he felt was air, and Gansey was left gasping and chasing sensation. "So needy," Adam scolded, pulling away to reach into his bedside drawer. Gansey whined, and Adam pulled his hands back with lube and a condom. Then, Adam paused, looked thoughtful for a moment, and then reached back into his drawer only to pull out his Aglionby tie. Gansey's dick twitched, excited with ideas as he looked at it. 

Adam crawled back over Gansey, tie in hand, and sure enough, he gathered Gansey's wrists together and held up the tie, a question in his eyes. "Adam, _yes_ ," Gansey moaned, and that spurred Adam into positioning Gansey's wrists against the headboard and wrapping them together with his tie. 

"God, you're so hot," Adam murmured, leaning down to brush his lips against Gansey's ear. He took the lobe into his mouth, rolled it between his teeth- sucked a hickey in the sensitive spot just below it. "So desperate for me, so needy for my cock."

Gansey whimpered. "God, yes," he mewled, "just for you. I'm so needy. Please!"

"Of course," Adam said. He leaned back on his heels, opening the bottle of lube and pouring some onto his fingers. Using his dry hand to pull Gansey's pants down the rest of the way, he watched as his cock sprung free, slapping against his stomach and making him cry out. Adam got closer, inching his hand closer to where Gansey wanted it, _needed_ it, when suddenly- "Lift your hips up."

Gansey hurried to comply, lifting his hips up as Adam tucked a pillow underneath him. Adam leaned in, wrapping his arms around Gansey's waist and pulling him up close to his face, ducking his head so his warm breath was ghosting over Gansey's ass. Gansey hardly had time to prepare himself before Adam dove in and licked a stripe over his hole, closing his lips around it and sucking. Gansey cried out and jerked, but Adam simply dug his hands into the other boy's sides and held him in his place. Adam licked and sucked at Gansey's hole, relishing in the almost-screams it tore from him, the raw, pleading whimpers that spilled from his lips, the reverent "please, please, please," that he was choking out between moans like a prayer. Smirking, Adam simply wound up and pushed the tip of his tongue against Gansey's entrance. Gansey called out as Adam's tongue entered him. He started out with slow, shallow thrusts to work him open, but soon he was pushing his tongue in and out with ease.

Adam had Gansey pulled as far away from the headboard as he could be, meaning that Gansey didn't have enough reach to grind down against Adam's face. He tried, but only succeeded in pulling himself further away, which elicited a remorseful, desperate sob and served to make Adam impossibly hard. Adam pushed harded against Gansey, pushing his tongue as far in as he could while also adding a finger, hooking it against the rim and pressing it in. The stretch felt so good, a burn that was just the right side of hurt, and it pulled a broken gasp of of Gansey.

"Oh, god, Adam, please!" Gansey begged, sounding like he was about to burst. He was writhing on the bed, grasping at the tie that bound him, tears in his eyes and red on his face. Gansey looked absolutely wrecked: his hair was a mess, his face flush and lips a swollen red. He was a dream, looking so tantalizing, all tied up for Adam to have. Gansey had given up all his power, and now Adam had all of it- something that both of them were _so unbelievably okay with_.

Adam added another finger, then pulled his tongue away and added two more. Gansey arched, crying out and near shaking. His legs began to close up, but Adam reached down and pushed them apart with a disapproving noise. "Don't make me tie your legs, too." The way Gansey moaned at that was sinful, and Adam tucked that away to keep in mind for another time. Adam fucked Gansey with his fingers, slow and rough and as deep as he could reach. 

"Adam, I'm going to-!" Gansey felt his orgasm approaching all at once, like a tidal wave. He meant to warn Adam, meant to tell him so that Adam could wrap a dick around his hand and help him come, but instead Adam slowed down his fingers and took his free hand and wrapped it tight around the base of Gansey's dick, keeping him from coming. Gansey couldn't help but sob, longing for release but being denied. 

"No," Adam told him, voice dark. "You come on my cock, and my cock alone. Do you understand? You don't come unless I say so."

"Okay," Gansey wailed, choking back a sob as Adam started moving his fingers again, just as punishingly deep as before. "Okay, Adam, I-" Gansey trailed off when Adam found his prostate, distracted by the new feeling. "Oh!" he cried.

"Such a loud little whore," Adam whispered, taking the skin of Gansey's thigh between his teeth. "Are you that desperate? You want my cock that bad?"

"Yes, yes, please!" Gansey blubbered, pushing his ass as far toward Adam as it could go. "Please, Adam, fuck me, I need your cock so bad, please!" 

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Adam acquiesced, sliding his fingers out. Gansey let out a broken sob at the feeling, suddenly empty and no longer being stimulated.

Adam quickly paused to grab a condom from his nightstand, finally ripping off his clothes before sliding it on and lining his dick up with Gansey's hole. Slowly but surely, Adam pushed forward, letting the tip get sucked in by Gansey's lewd hole. "Mm, you take me so well," Adam praised, rocking forward a bit more. Gansey let out a broken moan and his body jerked, the feeling of Adam filling him up proving almost too much. Adam could tell, because he wrapped his hand around the base of Gansey's dick again to keep him from coming too early. 

Both boys groaned when Adam bottomed out, hips flush against Gansey's ass. He stayed there for a moment, adjusting to the tight, wet feeling of Gansey around him. Absently, he moved the thumb on Gansey's dick, caressing his shaft for a short moment. Gansey shuddered.

"Adam, please," Gansey begged, and Adam almost came right there. Gansey sounded absolutely _spent_ , and it was sinful the way he said those words. His voice was hoarse from moaning and shouting and begging, the words coming out almost broken sounding, the breathless, desperate plea from the boy beneath him who just needed to get fucked so badly. It was the hottest thing that Adam had ever heard.

Adam complied, pulling back until his dick was almost all the way out before suddenly slamming his hips forward. Gansey yelped and Adam did it again, in and out, in and out, pushing as deep as his body would let him. He set a punishing pace, choosing to be rough and watching as Gansey ate it up. Gansey was practically drooling, as limp and helpless as a ragdoll as Adam pounded into him, using him like a toy. Gansey wasn't even begging anymore- he was just a litany of moans and whimpers and sobs, so blissed out with pleasure that he couldn't form the words. 

Adam wrapped his arms under Gansey's waist, adjusting him so that he had a better angle, and suddenly with every thrust he was nailing Gansey's prostate. Gansey was sobbing and whimpering in pleasure beneath him, his restrained hands scrabbling for purchase but finding none. His cock was swollen and red and leaking against his stomach, and beneath his hand Adam could feel it trying to come, trying to finish from the pleasure but being unable to because of him. 

"Do you want to come, Gansey?" he asked, and Gansey nodded with a breathless cry. "No. Speak to me. Do you want to come?"

It took Gansey a minute to gather his thoughts enough to stutter out the word "Y-yes!" 

Adam smirked before taking his hand off of Gansey's dick. "Then come, you fucking slut." Adam sped up his thrusts, pounding into Gansey rough and fast and Gansey _lost it_. He screamed, nearly convulsing with pleasure as wave after wave of his orgasm hit him. Adam kept fucking him through it, chasing his own orgasm, and Gansey whimpered when it started to become oversensitive. Adam didn't stop- Gansey squirmed and gasped, but suddenly it was starting to feel good again, until suddenly Adam's thrusts became erratic and the boy above his shuddered, finally coming. 

Gansey lay on the bed, boneless and sated, as Adam pulled out and took the condom off, tossing it into the trashcan at the end of his bed. He collapsed onto the bed next to Gansey, leaning forward to press a kiss against the other's neck. Gansey whined breathlessly. Adam smirked.


End file.
